


Last Dance

by Nemesyis



Series: KPop Fairy Tales [1]
Category: Big Bang (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Gen, Ridiculousness, writing for friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 07:02:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12227946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemesyis/pseuds/Nemesyis
Summary: 5 boys find themselves in a predicament, make some new friends, and overcome their hardships





	Last Dance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [helvonasche](https://archiveofourown.org/users/helvonasche/gifts).



> So, I wrote this for a friend of mine when she was feeling down. Diz or divinaxcommedia as she's known on Tumblr. A guest appearance by BTS and our good friend Hel or helvonasche. 
> 
> Its complete silliness.

Once upon a time there were two boys. Jiyong and Youngbae. Their evil Stepmother kept them locked and chained in the kitchen and cellar of her mansion. She also kept three other boys locked with them. Daesung, Seungri, and Seunghyun. 

Their evil Stepmother was a truely wicked woman. She often threw elaborate parties and used the boys as entertainment. She would dress them in tight outfits and force them to sing, dance, and serve the guests as she saw fit. 

After many years of servitude, the boys were older and were becoming tired of being slaves.  
One day, Jiyong refused to perform and she punished him severely. As added punishment, she threw all five boys into the woods on a cold winter night to fend for themselves. Shivering with hunger and cold, they found themselves at a small cottage in the woods. Youngbae knocked on the door while Daesung carried Jiyong, who had become too weak to walk.

The door opened and two women stood in the light from a fire in the hearth. Diz and Nem were their names. They took the boys in, fed them, gave them warm clothes, and tended their wounds. They told the two women their stories in return and helped around the cottage.

After many months, Jiyong grew to love working in the simple garden. Daesung chopped wood, Youngbae helped in the kitchen. Seungri and Seunghyun helped with cleaning and decorating. 

Their evil Stepmother lost many of her friends with the disappearance of the five boys. She sent her guards out looking for them. When the guards came across the cottage, they found the boys and their saviors living happily in peace. They tried to drag them away in chains. Diz and Nem, who were powerful witches, turned the guards into pigs. Everyone had a helping of bbq for dinner that night. 

Learning of the failure, the evil Stepmother sent more guards and the two witches summoned sirens to lure the guards to their doom. 

Upon learning of this failure, the evil Stepmother brought her army to the cottage. The Stepmother accompanied them to ensure success. The two witches summoned the most powerful demon of all to protect their new friends. 

Chanting in a circle of torches, they summoned the greatest and most terrifying of all demons. . The great demon Hel wrought great destruction on the army of the evil Stepmother, destroying them entirely.

Once she was done, she demanded payment from the witches. Jiyong stepped forward, the other boys followed. They offered in payment the only thing they could. 

A song.

They sang an old ballad, Last Dance. Their sweet voices calmed the great demon and brought her to tears. 

Seven perfect tears fell to the ground and transformed into boys. Jin, Namjoon, Taehyung, Hoesek, Yoongi, Jungkook, and Jimin were born.

The demon Hel, gathered the boys into her arms and disappeared into the flames and darkness of her realm. 

Jiyong and the remaining boys lived with the witches Nem and Diz lived out the remainder of their lives in peace and happiness.

-The End


End file.
